Black Smith Blade works
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: Usually when someone finds themselves in the world of Naruto the join the Ninja academy and become a ninja blah blah blah...not me though...I became a Blacksmith...a Legendary Blacksmith... unfortunately i can't seem to get a lot of customers...I wonder is it my ridiculous prices? Nah it can't be..
1. Gekkou

Blade works Blacksmith part one...

Clang

Clang

Clang

Clang

Sizzle*

A beautiful blade revealed itself as I finished reforging the previously broken Katana.

I placed the Blade in an Ice bath to cool it further before putting the tongs aside and picking up the blade...

 _Trace on_

Blue circuits glowed under my skin as I activated my 27 high-quality magic circuits and began generated prana to cast one of the many spells within my repertoire.

 _Structural Analysis_

I began to analyse the structure of the blade.

A Japanese katana it had no name, but it was wielded by Gekko Hayate for 15 years.

Well, may as well improve it further... I need more customers.

I haven't got a lot of customers since I arrived in this world and decided to set up shop.

Most of them seemed to come just for some kunai and shuriken sets or to have them sharpened.

Very few a seemed to want to buy the Noble Phantasms on display but the sheer price caused them to back out.

Of course, I had only three of them out on display right now. Considering the Price I put on then it was understandable.

100,000,000 Ryo For the Monohoshizao.

100 Ryo is approximately 1$.

So a million dollars.

I did add a few extra enhancements to it. One to keep it sharp the other a very special enchantment. It would subtly teach the wielder ALL of Sasaki Kojirou's skills. And by that I mean ALL of it over a period of time. The more time the wielder spends training the more of it the wielder would gain.

Yes, that includes the Tsubame Gaeshi.

I think a million dollars is worth that. Atleast.

The other two on display was Kanshou and Bakuya for sale as a pair for 600,000,000 Ryo.

Considering Gaia didn't seem to reject Mage-craft here rather it seemed as if it was supporting it. Making objects made by Magecraft and Magecraft itself much stronger than it normally would be.

Back to my reforged blade...

I focused on the slight imperfections within the blade and began to reinforce it filling in the gaps and making it far stronger and sharper than should be possible...

 _Trace off._

I switch off my circuits having completed the enforcement to near perfection still far from Shirou's level though.

That guys reinforcement mastery was through the roof. I may have his abilities but I'm far from mastering them...

Ring* *Ring*

Ah, looks like he's here on time. I sheath the Katana and switched off my Magical forge before heading to the entrance sword in hand to greet my customer.

"Good afternoon" I greeted the sickly join.

Cough* "Yeah afternoon" *cough, cough* he said in between coughs. "How much do I owe you?"

"300,000 Ryo" I replied straight face as handed the Katana to the surprised man who began wracking coughs as he tried to recover.

"What?! That's a rip-off!" He said unable to hold his surprise...

"Just try it before saying anything" I continued holding out his Katana.

He picked it up eyeing it warily as if it was a bomb about to explode...and began to dance with the blade. It was Hard to tell this was a sick man when he was wielding the sword.

He seems quite pleased with it.

"The balance and the weight is perfect. But is it sharp enough?"

Just before he pricked his finger to test his sharpness. I stopped him. Upon his inquiry, I took out a Kunai from one of the displays and presented it to him.

The reinforced sword sliced through the ordinary Kunai like a hot knife through butter leaving a wide-eyed Gekko while I began t lo give a wolfish grin.

"So what were you saying about a rip-off?"

He stared back at me incredulously.

"How much did you say it was?"

"300,000 Ryo"

"Deal!"

He immediately took out his wallet and began to take out before handing said amount to me.

"By the way what are those?" He asked pointing to the Noble phantasms on display.

"Legendary swords" Short simple and to the point. Normally people would just snort and leave saying that it was a decoration piece. But this was a sword master..and he could tell that I was telling the truth with a single glance at the swords.

Unlike the others, he seemed to actually observe it silently. And as he approached Kanshou and Bakuya and began to inspect it shortly before giving a short wolf whistle.

"Damn, this is something..."

Kanshou and Bakuya.

Two swords. Unlike others didn't have a purpose. They were created for the sake of creation and were absolutely breathtaking in its beauty.

Bakuua was white as snow with wavelike patterns engraved on it. And Kanshou Black as night with red hexagon like outlines on it.

Black and White.

Yin and Yang.

Underneath them, a scroll titled 'Crane Wing Three Realms'.

"You know I think I'll to come to buy this sometime soon..." He said Eyeing the Price tag... "Can I reserve it?"

I gave a nod. I didn't know any better swordsmen in Konoha than Gekkou Hayate.

"Alright," he turned around and began to leave as he began to cough violently.

I sweatdropped. Looks like he stops coughing completely when he has a sword in hand. But the moment he let go...the cough returns ...

Really...

What kind of disease had a weakness to swords?


	2. Tenten

Part 2 Tenten...

Its been about a week since I repaired Gekko's katana, he said he was going to buy Kanshou and Bakuya, I wonder what he is doing now?

Booooring...

I sat on the counter chewing gum...

I finished my Magecraft for the for the day.

I may be able to trace swords and access the sword mastery of the past users when wielding a Noble Phantasm.

Instant swords mastery... LOL.

But I still have to practice Magecraft...

*Ring* *Ring*

Oh looks like I got a customer...

...

"Holy shit, what the hell...PUT THAT DOWN KID!"

The girl reluctantly put the Kanshou and Bakuya back in its case, before turning around...

"Hey, did you make this?" she asked with stars in her eyes...

"Yes..." I answered hesitantly...

"It'ssobeautiful!Howdidyoumakeitwhat methodsdidyoususe howmanyfoldsdoesithavehowisitsobeatifulcanihaveitwhatsitsname?"

"Take a breath kiddo!" I reminded her to breath. Damn, how the hell did she say all that in a single breath?

"In order yes, I know It's beautiful. That's a secret. That as well and no you can't it's been reserved. The black one is named Kanshou and the white is named Bakuya."

She looked like someone kicked her puppy I felt bad for her...

"Tell you what kid if you stop pouting I consider making a Noble Phantasm for you as well. "

"Noble Phantasm?"

Shit, I didn't mean to use that word...

"Noble Phantasms are my specialty. Like how the Mist have seven swords. Kanshou and Bakuya are Noble Phantasms..."

"So if you really need one I can create one for you ... However, you must know that it will be quite expensive."

How much are we talking about? She asked dreading the price.

"Well, my Noble Phantasms are divided into ranks depending on how dangerous they are..."

"E - ranks cost up to 500,000 Ryo, D - ranks cost between 500,000 to 200,000,000, C - ranks like Kanshou and Bakuya cost between 200,000,000 to 1000,000,000. Ryo."

"Wait that is a C- Rank? What kind of scale are you using?!"

I continued as if nothing happened.

"After that comes B - ranks which cost from 1000,000,000 Ryo to 10,000,000,000 Ryo, A, A+ and A++ ranks cost between 10,000,000,000 to 1000,000,000,000 Ryo"

"Ex Ranks cost about 1000,000,000,000,000 Ryo"

Her eyes grew wider and wider until they were the size of dinner plates...

"You're just adding zeros to that!" She said frustrated.

"However B ranks and above can be attained with a test for the price of a C rank...that is if you pass the test...otherwise you will have to pay the full sum..."

"It doesn't matter what kind of weapon those prices are ridiculous!" She said angrily. She didn't understand how dangerous Noble Phantasms were...

"Kid". I said looking straight at her.

"There is a reason I put those prices. My Noble Phantasms are incredibly Dangerous With a CAPITAL D, especially those above C-Rank.

That's is why I put those insane prices. Not just because the material is rare, though some of them are made of extremely valuable metals.

Those who can actually manage to pay those large sums would either the Hokage or someone really high up or those who pass my test.

If I didn't do this, even irresponsible people may also get it...and cause a lot of harm..."

"So if you want me to craft you a B-Rank or above you have to pass my test or get a letter of recommendation from the Hokage... cheer up kid I can still make you a C-rank or below Noble Phantasm so What kind of weapon do you want?"

She hummed for a while looking at the shelves... "Hey, what about that one?"

I looked at where she was pointing.

"Monoho Shizao?"

She deadpanned at me. "Really? Drying pole?" She began to walk over to it and began to gently pick it up... "Whoa!" She began to slowly unsheathe it. The blade briefly glowed indicating that my enchantment began its work. Her stance slowly corrected and she began to unconsciously adjust her stance with the gentle nudges from Monoho Shizao.

When she saw the price on the tag she began to cry anime tears.

OK, this was too funny but I couldn't help but take pity on her. I was essentially ripping them off since I just traced them but they were anchored in this world by Gaia so they would stay in this world even if it is in pieces...but I need to feed my stomach so I decided on a compromise.

"Hey kid" She turned her head towards me still crying, unable to afford it with her genin salary.

"Ah stop crying already. Here I'm going to give it for an installment anyway since it appears the sword choose you as its wielder." Bullshit not that she would know...

"Eh?" she said unable to comprehend how a sword chose her.

"Yes, normally even weapon experts would find it difficult to hold it because of its unnatural length but look at your stance. Monohoshizao is somewhat sentient and is correcting your stance so you don't have much difficulty wielding it. You should be able to notice the gentle nudge."

"That means Monohoshizao has chosen you." BULLSHITTTTTT...

At that, she seemed to stop crying. "I'll give it to you for an installment plan of 50,000 Ryo a month. How about it" That's $500. She should be able to afford it.

At that, the waterworks started again even harder and I found myself drenched in tears and snot... Really this girl is too emotional about this... What the hell Kishimoto I thought she was a ninja? Fuck you Kishimoto FUCK YOU !

Also, I added an enchantment that only allowed Tenten to lift Monoho Shizao to improve the bullshit quality... which I totally did not copy the Idea from Mjolnir...Really... and added a free traced kimono that Sasaki wore. bullshiting that this was included with the sword... I did add some defensive enhancements to it with some reinforcement making it stronger than steel...

This was just business... So that she would spread through the word of mouth..not that I care about her or anything...Really...

* * *

The next day, shouts of YOUTH were heard throughout the village when her teammates saw her new sword hung from her back and the fancy purple Kimino she was wearing.


	3. The White Fang Reborn

A few days ago a certain copy-cat ninja came into my shop with a very odd request.

He handed me a broken blade and asked me if I could fix it.

At first, I was confused, why not buy a new sword instead? Repairing a shattered the sword exactly the way it was is impossible.

However, as I touched the remaining fragments of the blade, I understood why he was asking me to fix it.

The White Light Chakra Sabre a tantō that originally belonged to Sakumo Hatake, who passed it on to his son, Kakashi. It was a straight-bladed tantō with a small, circular hand-guard. It gave off a white streak of chakra when it was swung, thus earning Sakumo his title of "Konoha's White Fang. This blade was destroyed during the Third Shinobi World War during Kakashi's fight with Kakkō. It was later repaired with Kakashi still using it for missions, now, however? It was in tiny fragments. It was destroyed during his time in the ANBU. He has been searching for a black smith that could repair the blade. but repairing the blade from tiny fragments? An almost impossible task. Unless you were me of course. most likely he came here because he heard the rumors I suppose?

"The White Fang." I whispered. Kakashi's eyes widened. He didn't tell me which blade it who it belonged to, of course, he would be surprised. I gave a sigh. "You know Hatake-san what you're asking is near impossible but I just Might be able to restore it to perfect condition."

I saw Kakashi's weary eyes glint with hope under them.

Even after all these years he still loved his father.

"But I don't think you're going to let this blade out your sight, are you?" I deduced from the way he carried it and was staring at me like a hawk. "Well, I suppose you could watch the reforging process as long as you don't disturb me during the reforging, and don't touch anything either" I grumbled.

"Don't worry Blacksmith-san" He said giving an eye smile.

I closed the store and headed to the back of the store to start the forge when an Idea came to my head. Something I've never done before.

"Hatake-san, even if I reforge the White Light Chakra Sabre to exactly the way it was before it would most likely break again against something with diamond-like hardness. Since this blade is not an alloy of chakra metal, rather made of absolutely pure chakra metal allowing your chakra to flow through it with extreme ease giving it extremely high cutting power, even surpassing the cutting edge of a wind element enhanced blade., however it's still fragile compared to regular steel or a chakra metal alloy. "

"I'm aware, I'd rather not add any other metal to it, even as brittle as it is it's cutting power is still unrivaled."

I continued. "So instead of adding other metals or adding impurities, I'll add something special. A piece of Crystallized Lore."

"I'd rather you not add anything to it blacksmith-san." Kakashi began his voice turning cold.

I ignored the KI Kakashi was emitting as a warning and continued. "Hatake-san I'm not going to add any metallic compound, element or any impurities to this blade, this blade is literally a legend. Given a few Centuries this Blade would become a Noble Phantasm on its own. However, if extracted the history within the blade and added enough mana to it I can form crystallized lore which would help speed up the process and turn it into a Noble Phantasm as soon as I complete reforging it."\

"A Noble Phantasm?"

And so, I gave him a basic Idea of what a Noble Phantasm was.

Well, a very Basic Idea.

Kakashi looked at me in disbelief. "So, you are saying that a Noble Phantasm is basically a weapon that is has a special power granted to it by its very history and lots of spiritual energy?"

I nodded.

"Well then, as long as you don't change its component's that fine." Hi's Ki disappearing.

I took the cloth containing the pieces of the blade over to the Pensieve.

While the Pensieve was originally used to store human memories, I was going to use it for something else. I was going to extract the history of the sword, ie: the swords memories. I place the pieces into empty pensieve and activated some of my magic circuits.

 _ **Ξεκινώντας την εξαγωγή των μνημών του Ξίφος**_

My prana entered the fragments and slowly began to extract all its memories and the pensieve slowly began to fill up as the sword's memories filled the whole thing from empty. Seriously? Well, I wasn't extracting human memories so I wasn't just taking excess thoughts rather all its memories and history, the previous user's styles. how they used the weapon, how many enemies it has slain the purpose it was used for everything.

Once the Pensieve was nearly full, the spell stopped all its history removed.

 _ **Ανελκυστήρας.**_

The fragments of the blade rose out from the bowl and i gently placed them back in the cloth.

Now came the hard part.

I placed both hands on top of the surface of the liquid history and memories and activated all of 377 magic circuits and began one of the most difficult types of reinforcement.

Something so difficult almost no mage has managed to do it.

Only a handful of people have done it.

Zelretch being one and Shakespeare as a servant being the second.

Reinforcing history itself.

I didn't know how long I stood there carefully absorbing Mana from the surroundings and reinforcing the Liquid History with it making sure not a single drop of my Od touched it otherwise the process would fail and make it unusable best-case scenario worst case scenario?

BOOM.

_? An unknown amount time later._

* * *

Finally, the liquid began to turn into a crystal, its color turned to a purple shade with its edge's orange and yellow. I switched off my magic circuits as I pain racked my body.

Fuck how long was I reinforcing it for? I almost burnt out my circuits, I don't think I should open my circuits for a week to be on the safe side.

I turned back to the crystal that formed and took it.

Crystallized Lore. The essence required for the birth of a new Noble Phantasm.

Well, time to get to work.

Blacksmithing is a work of Art. Each strike of the hammer. The varying temperature of the forge, the amount air the bellow blew, the metal and its impurities, all these are variables that have to be considered when creating something even if a single variable is slight of it could result in something else entirely, especially when you add Crystallized lore into the equation. I also had to consider who was going to use the Replicated Noble Phantasm and edit its history appropriately.

It was the Crystallized lore that gave the _copies_ their _**Weight.**_

However, what I was doing now wasn't recreating a Noble Phantasm. Rather I was creating a new one.

I took the blade shards as well and placed into the small Vat and Starting up the furnace.

Once the metal was glowing yellow and molten liquid I plopped in the crystallized lore. I watched as it sunk into the metal somehow not increasing the total volume.

Of course, it wouldn't it wasn't made of matter after all. Once the Crystallized lore was completely absorbed by the molten chakra metal, I finally began to reforge the blade.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the silver glowing blade in his hand.

He watched the blacksmith very carefully even once pulled out his Sharingan. This blacksmith didn't have any Chakra at all. he should be dead. but the moment the blacksmith began remove the "History" from the fragments as he called it a strange jagged network appeared in his body, however, it wasn't chakra, rather it was only one half of chakra, only spiritual energy. Not long after the network became huge and the amount of spiritual energy in the man could rival Kage levels.

What happened next was something that shook Kakashi to the very core.

He began to absorb Nature energy, and then send it to the liquid "History". Which Kakashi had trouble believing.

Now however as he held the blade in his hand, he could feel it.

He could feel the _**Weight.**_

The moment he channeled chakra into the blade he had understood what it was and what it was capable of.

It was not just a weapon it was something special.

He could feel warmth suffusing his very being curing aches and pains that he had been ignoring for far too long.

This blade had several strange abilities. first, it would him and those under him and granted them its protection if he willed it.

It was nearly unbreakable. he knew how to break it but someone else? Good luck trying to break it.

It was somehow even sharper than before.

It was capable of launching a Beam of complete and utter annihilation, however, to his absolute disbelief he had to say the Blades name or rather his father's Nickname in order for it to fire the white beam of destruction.

No one other than him or those he considered his comrades would be able to use it and even if an enemy tries to use it against him if would not injure him.

And most importantly the blade could heal anyone he considered a comrade. By stabbing them...

This was ridiculous. He just came to get his blade repaired. Now he had a blade the glowed silverish white when even he passed chakra through it and it was nearly indestructible.

"How much?" Kakashi was prepared to pay all his savings should he need to. This was something invaluable to him.

"2000,000,000 Ryo." The Blacksmith replied.

"Really?" That was about 10 S-Rank mission payments. It wouldn't even make a dent in his savings, not that he was complaining but holy hell. The Blacksmith nodded. "Alright Deal, do you accept cheques?" The blacksmith snorted.

"Of course, Why wouldn't I?" That was true considering the price.

A few minutes later, Hatake Kakashi left the store a very happy man and the Blacksmith he fainted as soon as he got to bed. It was certainly a new experience for him.


End file.
